The Black Roses
by Rebel'Extraordinary-Lena
Summary: Hermione Granger ah cambiado mucho y todos estan presentes de eso,que hizo que la chica cambiara tanto desde sus vacaciones de verano?es algo que sus amigos pretenden averiguar
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger...cuanto habia cambiado!ya no era esa chica timida,inteligente ni nada d eso,ahora era todo lo contrario. Con ese pensamiento se levanto de la cama para mirarse al espejo. Pelo largo,liso color negro con mechones rojos,labios negros como la noche,maquillada como toda una chica dark. Su ropa eran unos pantalones negros,botas plataforma negros,blusa ombliguera negra con una chaqueta encima del mismo color y guantes sin dedos de cuero de dragon negros. Sonrio a su reflejo y salio de su cuarto. 

-Shiory!-grito Hermione bajando las escaleras-donde estas huevona?-dijo al no recibir respuesta

-Aqui!-dijo una chica maquillada igual que Hermione-estaba haciendo el desayuno-volvio a la cocina

Shiory era una chica d cabello rubio ondulado largo hasta la cadera con mechones negros,vestia una minifalda negra con cadenas,botas altas de tacon negras de cuero de dragon y una miniblusa que solo le tapaba los pechos de color negro.

-Hey,que tal eso de que ya puedes entrar a mi escuela?emocionante?-dijo Hermione tirandose en el sofa

-Pues...50/50-dijo la chica mientras hacia el desayuno-y dime,esos chicos Potter,Weasley y Malfoy de verdad estan tan buenos como dijiste?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Estan para comerse-dijo riendo-en especial Harry y Draco,por que Ron es algo...delgaducho

-Ah no,entonces uno menos y quedan dos!-dijo negando con la cabeza-bueno,ya tenemos toda nuestra ropa,utiles,productos de bromas pesadas y tunicas para todas las ocasiones-dijo dejando el sarten para enumerar las cosas con los dedos-es todo?

-Necesitas una mascota-dijo prendiendo la tele y buscando algo bueno

-Mmm...entonces una serpiente-dijo volviendo a mover el sarten

-Original

-Gracias,el desayuno esta listo-dijo sacando el sarten

-Y que desayunaremos hoy?-dijo levantandose y dejando la tele prendida

-Carne-dijo sirviendole en un plato

-Como siempre-suspiro

-Hey!tienes algo en contra de MI carne?-dijo viendola fingiendo enfado

-Si,que es lo mismo que hemos desayunado desde que te mudaste aqui!

-...ah...cierto...nah-resto importancia con un movimiento de su mano-o prefieres comer cereal con fruta como la buena,dulce y tierna Hermioncita de antes?-dijo en tono burlon mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas

-Ya!quitate!-dijo quitando sus manos-haber,pasa aca la carne que me muero d hambre!-dijo enojada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de su desayuno pasaron a arreglarse ya que tenian planeado salir de compras en el mundo muggle antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Salieron cerrando la puerta con candado y empezaron a caminar mientras varios chicos las miraban,unos con temor y otros con malas intenciones. Shiory se detenia con cada chico que la veia lambiendose los labios y le guiñaba el ojo seductoramente mientras movia sus caderas en forma bastante provocadora. Hermione solo reia. Cuando veia a un chico viendola con esa misma actitud solo le mandaba un beso y con eso quedaban fascinados. Las chicas llegaron a la tienda de mascotas y entraron.

-Haber,vamos a ver...que animal merece el honor d ser mi mascota?-dijo viendo los reptiles

-Tu elije mientras yo voy a comprarle algo a mi gato-dijo hiendo a la seccion d felinos

Quince minutos despues Hermione estaba pagando varios jugetes y botanas para su felino y Shiory llegaba con una serpiente negra como la noche con rojo y verde en su piel. La serpiente se veia joven y extremadamente peligrosa,en sus ojos se le veia.

-Herms,te presento a mi nueva mascota-dijo viendola d frente-la llamare...Braeden (1)-dijo dandole un beso en la cabeza a la serpiente

-Bonito nombre-dijo la castaña-bueno,damela para pagarla que tengo que escribirle a Harry y a Ron-dijo agarrando sus cosas

-Hey,esperate sabionda-dijo sonriendole-necesito comprarle comida,juguetes y un lugar para que no se la roben

Hermione rolo los ojos y accedio. Fueron a buscarle todo. Se informaron que tipo d serpiente era y el intendente dijo que era d origen desconocido,que se habia encontrado en los valles oscuros d una isla y que era muy venenosa. Shiory sonrio ante la palabra 'venenosa'. Fue hasta la caja y pago todo. Cuando el encargado quiso meter a la serpiente en una caja Shiory lo detuvo y dijo que se la llevaba puesta. El encargado la miro extraño,entonces la serpiente se enrollo en su cuello descansando la cabeza en su hombro y dejando su cola colgada en el brazo derecho d la chica. Salieron de la tienda con todo listo y regresaron. Entraron a la casa y Herms subio a su cuarto justo cuando sonaba su celular.

-Bueno?-contesto la castaña

-Herms!soy yo,Bell,cuando dijiste que tenia que estar en ese anden?-se oyo desde el otro lado del celular

Hermione solto un suspiro de frustracion y nego con la cabeza maldiciendo mentalmente la poca memoria y la poca atencion que ponia su otra amiga.

-Mira,mejor ven a dormir con TODO tu equipaje listo,mañana partimos-dijo calmada

-Yeaaah!-grito desde el otro lado-enseguida estoy ahi,puedo llevar a Eri (2)?

-Claro,te dije TODO,eso incluye a tu tarantula-dijo recargandose en la pared d las escaleras-bueno,te veo en 15 minutos,no te preocupes,ya no vamos a salir y asi veras a la nueva mascota de Shiory,esta perfecta-dijo sonriendo

-Ok!las vere en 15 minutos con mi equipaje,nos vemos!arrivederci!-cuelga

Hermione solo suspiro y guardo su telefono cuando sintio que algo se frotaba contra sus piernas fuertemente. Levanto a Crookshanks del suelo y lo cargo. Hasta su gato estaba diferente. Shiory le habia puesto mechas negras en su pelaje,le habia afilado los dientes al igual que las uñas y ahora se veia mas feroz que nunca. Lo acaricio cariñosamente y subio hasta su cuarto. Saco una cajita que tenia en ella hojas para escribir cartas de color lilas con hadas goticas impresas en la parte debajo de ellas junto con unos dragones bastante amenazantes. Empezo a escribirle a Harry que llegaria un poco tarde a la estacion pero que no se preocupara,llegaria con unas amigas y veria como esta su nuevo look. Termino d escribirle y cerro la carta,llamo a Hedwing que se habia quedado hay esperando la respuesta de Hermione,ato la carta a una de sus patas y la vio alejarse rapidamente,al parecer Hedwing le tenia miedo ahora.

-Hermione Jane Granger!se acabaron los cigarros!fuiste tu?-grito Shiory desde abajo

-Solo quedaba uno!-se justifico bajando las escaleras-aparte no podemos llevarlos a la escuela,nos pueden cachar y yo todavia tengo que hacerle de prefecta-dijo negando con la cabeza

-No podemos?-dijo Shiory alarmada-y vino,cervesa,licor?-la vio insistente

-No-dijo viendo el techo

-Me lleva mi puta madre que me pario!-grito Shiory sentandose en el sofa-entonces como le haremos?

-Contrabando-dijo simplemente-puedo pedirle a Seamus que nos contrabandee unos whiskys de fuego con unas cervesas de mantequilla y otras de manteca

-Me apunto-dijo levantando el pulgar-bueno,entonces,a disfrutar lo ultimo que nos queda de libertad!-dijo animadamente

-En unos minutos mas,ahorita viene Bell

-Bell?oh,esta bn-suspiro

Pasaron 10 minutos y tocaron a la puerta. Shiory abrio la puerta dejando ver a una chica de cabello blanco hasta las rodillas con una diadema negra en la cabeza,vestido negro con blanco que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del muslo y unas botas blancas de tacon fino.

-Ya llegue!y traje cigarros,puros y habanos-dijo sonriendo

-Amen hermana!Amen!-dijo Shiory abrazandola mientras la dejaba pasar

Las tres se reunieron haciendo un circulo en medio de la sala con sus mascotas. Shiory traia a Braeden en el cuello, Hermione a Crookshanks en sus piernas y Bell traia a su tarantula negra de nombre Eri en el hombro.

-Bien,cual sera nuestro nombre de ahora en adelante?-dijo sonriendo

-No se,aun no lo decidimos y es muy importante eso-dijo Bell jugando con su tarantula

-Mmm...no se...necesitamos musica para pensar,tanto silencio me mata-dijo Hermione

Con un hechizo mental prendio su estereo y inmediatamente la musica d Slipknot comenzo a sonar.

**_We too feel alone_**

**_That place in my mind_**

**_Is that space that you call mine_**

**_That place in my mind_**

**_Is that space that you call mine_**

-Mucho mejor-aplaudio Shiory-bueno,nuestro lema?

-Romper todas las reglas posibles-dijo Hermione

-Pero seguir pareciendo las inocentes-dijo Bell

-Ir tras todos los chicos buenos posibles,sin importar de donde vengan y tirarselos en la cama-dijo Shiory

-O si no estan a nuestro nivel,torturarlos como unas perras-Hermione dijo sonriendo con maldad

-Hacerlos obedecer nuestras ordenes-Bell continuo con una sonrisa vacia

-O matarlos haciendo parecer que fue una 'equivocacion'-rio Shiory

**_Where have I been all this time?_**

**_Lost enslaved fatal decline_**

**_I've been waiting for this to unfold (Good)_**

**_The pieces are only as good as the whole_**

-Pido Malfoy

-Pido Potter

-Piso Weasley

-Con esos tres nos acostaremos,turnaremos a cada uno segun el dia y nuestro humor,corrompiendolos hasta que ya no haya accion,con esto dicho,lo haremos,y jamas lo desharemos-dijeron las tres con sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros

Las tres terminaron riendo y despues encendieron unos cigarros para festejar. La castaña un cigarro normal,la peli blanca un puro y la rubia un habano. Echaron el humo haciendolo parecer una fina serpiente y con una sonrisa las tres dijeron.

-The Black Roses have arrive-sonrieron ampliamente y se dejaron llevar por la musica cantandola a todo volumen.

_**Severed myself from my whole life**_

_**Cut out the only thing that was right**_

_**What If I never saw you again**_

_**I'd die right next to you in the end**_

_**That place in my mind**_

_**Is that space that you call mine**_

_**That place in my mind**_

_**Is that space that you call mine**_

_**I won't let you walk away**_

_**Without hearing what I have to say**_

_**Without hearing what I have to say**_

_**Without hearing what I have to say**_

* * *

(1) Braeden: Del valle oscuro

(2) Eri: Mi guardian

Cancion: Danger,Keep Away.-Slipknot


	2. En el tren y en el comedor

Shiory se levanto del suelo adormilada,si que habian festejado hasta tarde. Vio el reloj,6:30. Bostezo abiertamente. Vio a su serpiente subir por el palo de la mesa hasta llegar a la sima. Se levanto con cuidado y fue a agarrarla. 

-Braeden-dijo con cariño poniendosela en el cuello-vamos a arreglarnos para ir a la escuela,te gustara conocer nuevas cosas-dijo acariciandola con una sonrisa en su rostro

Hermione comenzo a despertar lentamente y bostezo. Se incorporo sentandose en el suelo con Crookshanks en sus piernas. Vio el reloj y se apresuro a despertar a Bell.

-Bell!-dijo moviendola-tenemos una hora y media para arreglarnos!-le apresuro su amiga

-Que?-dijo adormilada-que!-dijo ya mas despierta-que esperamos?Eri!-llamo a su tarantula que estaba en la ventana

La agarro y fueron a sus cuartos a arreglarse para ir a la estacion. Una hora despues las chicas bajaron de sus cuartos ya arregladas. Shiory se habia dejado el pelo suelto,llevaba una blusa holgada ombliguera negra con llamas pintadas color amarillo con naranja,una falda que parecia un retazo roido color negro y unas botas de plataforma hasta la rodilla color negra con agujetas negras. Hermione traia su pelo suelto, una blusa ombliguera tambien holgada negra con llamas rojas y amarillas y unos pantalones holgados color negro rojizo. Y por ultimo, Bell llevaba una minifalda negra con una abertura en el lado izquierdo, una blusa negra con solo la manga derecha dejando ver una pequeña parte de su pecho, un collar con un crucifico y unas botas altas de plataforma. Metieron a sus mascotas en sus respectivas jaulas y levitaron todo hasta la sala. Descongelaron las sobras de la semana para desayunar y se lo comieron rapidamente. Al terminar de comer fueron directo al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a arreglarse. Las tres terminaron con diferentes sombras en los ojos. Hermione con una sombra negra con rojo en los ojos, Bell con una plateada con negro y Shiory con una negra con dorado. Se pintaron los labios negros rapidamente,se delinearon y se dieron los ultimos retoques. Al terminar volvieron a salir rapidamente,agarraron sus baules y las jaulas de sus mascotas y llamaron un taxi rapidamente.

Hermione se sento adelante como copiloto mientras Shiory y Bell atras como las pasajeras. Las tres con las jaulas de sus mascotas en sus piernas. El taxista las miro con miedo y las llevo rapidamente a su destino sin siquiera cobrarles, lo unico que queria era que se bajaran pues le daba miedo esas chicas. Las tres bajaron rapidamente y cruzaron la barrera magica hacia el anden.

-Uff!-dijo Bell-crei que no lo lograbamos-dijo suspirando

-Eso es lo bueno de dar miedo a los hombres mayores,no te cobran-dijo riendo

-Bueno,apresuremosnos a encontrar a alguien quien nos ayude con los baules!-dijo Hermione tratando de llevar el suyo

Las tres chicas arrastraban sus baules llamando la atencion de varios chicos del expresso. Un chico rubio platinado se acerco a Hermione y le sonrio seductoramente.

-Te ayudo?

-Me encantaria-dijo Herms sonriendo mientras pensaba como es que un simple cambio puede confundir a un chico hasta el punto de no reconocerte.

Las otras dos chicas miraron a alguien que las pudiera ayudar y fue cuando divisaron a dos chicos hablando. Se miraron y sonrieron con malicia. Se acercaron a ellos como pudieron y Bell fue la que hablo.

-Disculpa-dijo con voz de niña buena hacia un chico pelirojo con pecas-me podrias ayudar con mi baul?es que esta muy pesado-dijo viendolo con suplica

-Claro-dijo Ron sonrojado y agarro el baul de Bell

-Oye moreno guapeton-dijo Shiory viendo a Harry-podrias ayudarme?es que de verdad esta muy pesado-lo miro con una mirada entre suplica y malicia

-Umm...claro-dijo Harry sonrojado mientras agarraba el baul de Shiory

Las chicas sonrieron al ver como Hermione entraba al expresso junto con el rubio platinado y ellas entraron con sus mascotas en sus manos. Al llegar al compartimiento donde estaba Hermione hablando con Malfoy mientras este ponia el equipaje de la chica arriba,sonrieron ampliamente.

-Herms!tienes que presentarnos a este chico tan guapo!-dijo Shiory

-Oh claro,chicas,Draco Malfoy,el chico del que les hable-dijo sonriendo

Draco se quedo estatico.

-Granger?-dijo estatico-ayude a una sangre sucia!-dijo ya enojado

-Oye Malfoy,no llames asi a--

-Tranquilo Ron-dijo Hermione parando su discurso con una mano-no me molesta,ahora,si podrian acomodar el equipaje de mis amigas...

Los dos chicos obedecieron y pusieron el equipaje arriba junto con el de Hermione.

-Grazie-dijo Bell dandole un beso en la mejilla a Ron

-Arigato-dijo Shiory haciendo lo mismo con Harry

-Gracias-esta vez fue Hermione quien lo hizo con Draco

Los tres chicos estaban estaticos viendolas. Ron miraba a Bell totalmente embobado,Harry miraba a Shiory sonrojado y Draco...bueno,el solo estaba viendo a Hermione sorprendido.

-Bien,ahora si nos pueden dejar solas,necesitamos tiempo para hablar-dijo Hermione sacando a Draco del compartimiento

-Se lo agradeceriamos mucho si nos dejaran solas-dijo Bell sacando a Ron

-En pocas palabras,ADIOS!-saco a Harry y cerro la puerta con brusquedad

Las tres chicas se miraron triunfantes y se sentaron en los asientos dejando salir a sus mascotas en el vagon. Herms saco un libro de nombre 'Guia practica de los vampiros actuales' y se puso a leer. Shiory saco un habano que habia traido de contrabando y lo empezo a fumar y Bell saco su discman y lo subio a todo volumen con el Cd de Rammstein. Las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron mostrando a Harry y a Ron que estaban aun shockeados.

-Herms,te hablan-dijo Shiory haciendo circulo de humo con su habano

Hermione levanto la vista y los vio.

-Si?..-dijo al ver que ninguno hablaba,solo se le quedaban viendo-oigan,si van a hablar hablen que no me gusta que me miren tanto-dijo poniendo el separador en su libro para verlos bien.

-...Por que hablabas con Malfoy?-pregunto Ron al fin

-Por que me dio la gana-contesto simplemente

-Pero...te llamo sangre sucia y ni te importo!-dijo Harry sorprendido

-Si,bueno,no me voy a poner a llorar como histerica solo por que me llama asi,no?-dijo viendolo con indiferencia-a menos que quieran que me ponga asi-hizo una seña a Bell

Bell saco el Cd de Rammstein para poner uno de violin que comenzo a sonar con una tonada triste.

-No!por que!-dijo Herms tirandose al suelo fingiendo el llanto-me llamo sangre sucia!me ah ofendido!me ah dañado profundamente!-se puso en una posicion dramatica con el pelo cubriendole parte del rostro-como pudo?como puede ser tan cruel?-levanto la vista con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos-es...es una deshonra!-bajo la cabeza tapandose la cara con las manos fingiendo llorar a mares

Shiory y Bell rieron con ganas mientras Hermione se levantaba limpiandose las lagrimas y haciendo una reverencia mientras decia 'gracias,gracias,estoy toda la semana'. Las tres empezaron a reir y Bell volvio a cambiar el Cd por el de Rammstein mientras Hermione buscaba en sus bolsillos un espejo de mano y su delineador ya que se le habia corrido.

-Te sientes bien?-dijo Ron mirandola sorprendido

-No...estoy enfadada por que hicieron que se me corriera el delineador!-dijo viendolos-ahora,si me disculpan,dejenme pensar cuanto me importa que Draco me diga sangre sucia-se puso pensativa-...ya-empezo a delinearse los ojos nuevamente

Harry y Ron se vieron parpadeando y con un casi inaudible 'bye' cerraron la puerta para irse a su compartimiento.

-Bien hecho-dijo Shiory terminando el habano,bajo la ventanilla y tiro la colilla-muy buena actuacion-sonrio

-Gracias,se me da para ser actriz no?-terminando de delinearse los ojos

-Y mucho-dijo Bell jugano con Eri-por cierto,el pelirojo estaba guapo

-Se llama Ron-dijo viendola-le tiene miedo a las arañas,a veces es un poco marica pero segun Lavander besa muy bien

-Me lo quedo,el miedo a las arañas se lo podemos quitar,no es asi Eri?-dijo viendo a su tarantula con cariño

-El moreno estaba bien,pero esas gafas le quitan el glamour-dijo viendo a Hermione

-El es Harry,el niño que vivio,es capitan del equipo de quidditch,muy fuerte y con buenas cualidades para pasar el rato

-Perfecto,el es todo mio-dijo acariciando a Braeden

-Ah,pero odia a las serpientes,ya sabes,por los Slytherins

-Que?-dijo viendola-me estas jodiendo?

-No,es verdad-dijo tranquila

-Oh genial,bueno,eso se lo puedo quitar tambien-volvio a acariciar a su serpiente

El viaje transcurrio sin mas altercados hasta que ya era hora de llegar al colegio. Las chicas pensaron en si poner a sus mascotas de nuevo en sus jaulas,pero decidieron no hacerlo. Se vistieron para ponerse el uniforme de la escuela y se volvieron a sentar con sus mascotas. El pitido de llegada anuncio que arribaron a su destino. Las tres chicas bajaron con sus animales en brazos en el caso de Herms, en el hombro como Bell y en el cuello como Shiory. Todas las mujeres que las vieron bajarse las miraron mal ya que habian modificado el uniforme. La falda la llevaban a modo de micro-minifalda, la blusa con solo un boton abrochado y ese era el de enmedio,la tunica abierta las calcetas muy bajas. Las tres las ignoraron y solo se dedicaron a sonreir,insinuarse y mandar besos a los chicos que las veian con la boca abierta y algunos lamiendose los labios. Subieron a los carruajes las tres solas y se pusieron a hablar. Llegaron hasta el castillo y esperaron a que todos entraran para hacer su entrada inicial. Todos ya estaban sentandose en el Gran Comedor cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse mostrando a las chicas. Shiory caminaba moviendo mucho las caderas,Herms caminaba con paso seguro y sensual y Bell con movimientos inocentes pero sensuales. El comedor hizo silencio hasta que las chicas se sentaron lejos de todos y esperaron al discurso de bienvenida.

Al terminar con el discurso y la seleccion de los nuevos alumnos,la cena empezo. Las chicas se sirvieron de todo principalmente de carne y empezaron a cenar mientras les daban trozos a sus mascotas. De pronto una sombra negra se puso detras de Hermione y todo el comedor hizo silencio. Bell y Shiory le hicieron señas a Hermione de que habia alguien detras de ella. Hermione suspiro y miro hacia atras: era Severus Snape quien estaba detras de ella.

-Señorita Granger,creo que sabe muy bien que no puede tener a su 'gato' libre en el comedor-dijo con desprecio

-...-solo lo miraba con indiferencia

-Tendre que llevarmelo-agarro a Crookshanks del pellejo

Hermione solo dio un silbido y su gato araño fuertemente a Snape en la mano. Se bajo y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo esta vez mordiendolo en la mano mientras le arañaba fuertemente la cara. Snape solo buscaba su varita para detener al animal. Hermione se levanto con todo el tiempo del mundo mientras todos la veian,se acerco a su gato y lo llamo con toda la dulzura del mundo.

-Crookshanks,que te dije sobre usar tus garras nuevas en algo sin importancia?-dijo dulcemente mientras lo tomaba cariñosamente

El gato inmediatamente solto la mano de Snape para ronronear ante las caricias de su ama. Severus veia con odio a Hermione.

-Profesor,esta es una clara ofensa a los animales-dijo seria-tiene suerte de que Crookshanks este sano,si algo malo le pasara usted tendria toda la culpa por haber molestado a MI gato-lo veia fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear-se muy bien las reglas,si no lo recuerda me las eh memorizado desde mi primer grado aqui,y usted claramente lo sabe ya que me han callado varias veces por 'hacerme la cerebrito'-lo miro con desprecio-eso tambien amerita una sancion,prohibir a sus alumnos de sus talentos es algo penado por la ley muggle y magica si no me equivoco,asi que con todo el respeto que usted se merece,le pido que deje en paz a mi gato y a las mascotas de mis amigas ya que podria resultar muy peligroso-vio cono Snape iba a hablar-y no es una amenaza,es una advertencia,por ejemplo,la mascota de Shiory es una serpiente de origen desconocido muy venenosa,no se querra meter con ella de seguro-vio a Snape palidecer mientras veia a la serpiente de Shiory con miedo mientras esta la acariciaba-y la mascota de Bell,una tarantula nocturna,puede llegar a paralizar si muerde-esta vez Snape miro a Bell jugar con su tarantula-asi que,con respeto señor,dejenos en paz y a nuestras mascotas,y si alguien debe de llamarnos la atencion,esa es nuestra jefa de casa-termino sonriendo para luego sentarse con su gato en las piernas y continuar cenando como sus amigas.

Todo el comedor estaba en silencio. Todos veian sorprendidos a Hermione y a su gato y a las mascotas de sus amigas. Minerva se aclaro la garganta mientras Madame Pomfrey auxiliaba a Snape con las mordidas y arañazos. La cena siguio en cuanto llevaron a Snape a la enfermeria,pero las miradas de pavor hacia el grupo de Hermion seguian.

* * *

Si tienen alguna duda,solo diganmela!bye bye!y muchas gracias por los R&R,se los agradezco mucho! X3 


	3. El comedor,el deseo de Hermione ylaclase

La cena termino y las tres chicas fueron las primeras en salir del comedor. Se dirigian a sus cuartos cuando Bell pego un grito al cielo. Todos en el comedor se quedaron estaticos. 

-Que te pasa Bell!-pregunto alarmada Hermione

-Eri!Eri no esta!-dijo sollozando

-Que nadie se mueva!-grito Shiory-la tarantula se ah perdido!

Las mujeres del comedor gritaron y subieron las piernas automaticamente con miedo. Bell recorria las mesas con cuidado llamando a su tarantula al igual que Hermione y Shiory.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Las chicas voltearon y vieron a Ron con la tarantula en su hombro mientras este lentamente estaba agarrando un tenedor para clavarsela a la tarantula.

-Eri!-grito Bell mientras corria hacia la tarantula y la tomaba con cariño-no me vuelvas a hacer eso!pudieron haberte matado!-miro con rencor a Ron-como pudiste tan siquiera pensar en lastimarlo?-sus ojos se llenaron en lagrimas

-Eeeehh..oye...calma...no tienes por que llorar-dijo nervioso Ron tratando de calmarla

-Eres un insensible Ronald Weasley!-grito Hermione mientras era seguida por su gato y Shiory-no te iba a hacer nada y tu ya lo ibas a matar!-le dio una fuerte cachetada-marica!comportate como hombre por una vez en tu vida!

Shiory tomo por los hombros a Bell y salieron del comedor mientras Hermione veia con rencor a Ron.

-Y la proxima vez si intentas hacerle daño tan siquiera a uno de los pelos de Eri te castrare con mi gato!-dijo amenazadoramente mientras cogia a su gato quien gruñia y salio del comedor como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como Hermione salia del comedor tras haber amenazado de castramiento a Ron por una tarantula. Nadie se encontraba mas impresionado que el mismo Ron. Todos salieron del comedor murmurando acerca del nuevo comportamiento de Granger y de sus amigas.

Las chicas llegaron a su habitacion que ahora compartirian y se sentaron cerrando la puerta. Se miraron por unos segundos y empezaron a reir.

-Bien hecho Hermione!-dijo Shiory aplaudiendo-haber si asi se empieza a comportar como hombre!

-Ya tenia ganas de hacerle algo parecido-dijo sentandose en su cama dejando a su gato meterse dentro de las sabanas

-Aunque Eri pudo haber muerto!-dijo Bell acariciando a su tarantula

-Tranquila Bell-dijo Shiory acariciandole el pelo-si ese tonto hubiera intentado clavarle ese tenedor le habria lanzado un cruciatus ahi mismo para que no lo hiciera-dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien-se seco las lagrimas

Las chicas dejaron a sus mascotas vagar por el cuarto mientras ellas se ponian sus pijamas y se desmaquillaban. Terminaron de arreglarse para dormir y se metieron a sus camas.

-Buenas noches-dijo Hermione dandose la vuelta

-Bonnes filles de nuits-dijo Bell dejando a su tarantula dentro de su jaula y se acomodaba en su cama bostezando

-Oyasumi wa-contesto Shiory antes de quedar dormida.

La noche transcurrio tranquilamente hasta la mañana siguiente. La primera en despertarse fue Hermione. Se despereso y fue hacia al baño agarrando su uniforme. Entro y abrio la regadera para darse un baño relajante antes de empezar las clases. Se lavo bien el cabello y su cuerpo y despues cerro el grifo. Se ato una toalla al cuerpo y salio para secarse bien. Se puso crema de aroma a rosas muy rico. Se seco el pelo con la toalla y se lo cepillo con cuidado. Despues se puso la ropa interior que era una tanga negra con letras en verde que decia 'Toxic'. Se puso el uniforme y se dispuso a maquillarse. Salio del baño ya bien arreglada y saco a su gato de la cama para que se empezara a despertar. Arreglo la cama y desperto a Shiory.

-Ya es hora?-dijo adormilada

-Si,toma un baño para que se te quite lo adormilado-dijo sonriendo

Shiory asintio,se levanto y agarro todas sus cosas y se metio al baño mientras Herms tendia la cama de ella. Shiory se puso una crema con olor a lavanda y una tanga que decia 'Dead Road' color roja con las letras en negro. Se peino bien,se vistio y despues se maquillo. Salio del baño cuando Hermione estaba despertando a Bell. Bell hizo el mismo proceso. Salio de bañarse y se puso una crema hidratante olor a cereza y una tanga blanca que decia en azul 'Little Angel'. Se peino,se vistio y se maquillo. Salio del baño y vio a sus amigas.

-Bien-dijo Hermione terminando de hacer la cama de Bell-vayamos a desayunar,me muero de hambre y por probar algo mas que no sea carne-contesto viendo a Shiory de reojo

-Oye!no te metas con mi carne!-dijo cruzandose de brazos

Bell y Herms rieron. Shiory saco a su serpiente que se enrollo en su cuello dejando la cabeza recargada en su hombro izquierdo y su cola detras de la espalda de la chica,Bell saco a su tarantula que se subio a su hombro y ahi se quedo y Hermione cargo a su gato. Bajaron al comedor en silencio. Entraron al comedor y habia pocos alumnos desayunando y esos pocos alumnos las vieron con miedo. Las chicas sonrieron disimuladamente y se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar.

-Bien-dijo Herms tomando un poco de sumo de calabaza-la primera clase es pociones y son dos horas

-Es con ese maestro cochino?-dijo Shiory comiendo una tostada

-Si-contesto Herms con pesar mientras comia un poco de sus hot cakes-su nombre es Severus Snape

-Severa Serpiente-dijo Bell sonriendo mientras comia su avena

Las otras dos rieron y siguieron desayunando tranquilamente hasta que una maestra de aspecto severo se puso detras de Hermione. Bell y Shiory le dijeron con la mirada a Hermione que alguien estaba detras de ella. Se mordio el labio inferior y volteo a ver quien estaba detras de ella: Minerva MaGonagall. Hermione se quedo un momento estatica. Esa maestra debia ser la unica de todo el colegio a la cual le tenia un enorme respeto.

-Si profesora?-dijo recuperando el habla

-Señorita Granger,me podria decir por que su gato tiene los colmillos y garras tan afilados?-pregunto con severidad

-Pues...vera...habia un gato en la cuadra que siempre lo molestaba,asi que mi amiga Shiory,le arreglo los dientes y garras para que se pudiera defender-mintio,desde que habia conocido a Bell y a Shiory se habia vuelto una experta

-Y por que esta su gato con usted ahora?-volvio a preguntar viendola

-Por que no lo queria dejar solo profesora-dijo ella

-Señorita Granger,como prefecta debe de dar el ejemplo de acatamiento de reglas del colegio y--

-Lo se maestra,lo se-le corto Hermione-y de eso queria hablarle exactamente-la miro fijamente

-Sobre que?

-De que ya no quiero ser prefecta,puede darle el puesto a otro u otra si asi lo desea-termino con una sonrisa

Minerva se habia quedado estatica. Que le habia pasado a Hermione Granger?Por que ese cambio tan drastico?Un escalofrio la recorrio y simplemente asintio con la cabeza.

-Esta bien señorita Granger,desde ahora le retiro sus deberes de prefecta y tenga por seguro que nominare a alguien mas-dijo en un hilo de voz-...con permiso-salio del comedor rapidamente

Hermione la vio irse y suspiro. Se volvio a acomodar en su lugar y empezo a desyunar de nuevo al igual que sus dos amigas.

-Shiory,recuerda que el dependiente de la tienda te dijo que no le dieras leche a Braeden-dijo viendo a la serpiente

-Cierto,por que su veneno se puede hacer mas potente no?-acerco su vaso de leche a la serpiente-oh bueno,si pasa algun accidente dire que no lo sabia-dijo viendo como su serpiente tomaba la leche a lenguetazos

-Alla tu-se encogio de hombros y volvio a su desayuno.

Cuando estaban terminando,dos chicos llegaron al comedor. Hermione los vio de reojo y les hizo la señal a sus amigas: alli estaban sus hombres. Shiory sonrio con malicia y se levanto al igual que Bell y Hermione. Ron,al ver a Bell,rapidamente fue con ella.

-Bell...podemos hablar a solas?-dijo nervioso

-Esta bien-contesto Bell

Ambos se fueron a sentar alejados de todos y Ron empezo a hablar nervioso.

-Mira...no fue mi intencion hacerle eso a tu araña..

-Tarantula-corrigio Bell

-Eso...tarantula-carraspeo la garganta-es solo que a mi toda la especie aracnida me da miedo,es...algo personal-dijo sonrojado-asi que te ruego que me perdones por haber intentado matar a tu tarantula-termino mirando al suelo

Bell sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le acaricio el pelo y dijo:

-No te preocupes Ron,pero solo habra una manera para que te perdone totalmente-dijo seria

-Cual es?

-Disculpate con Eris

Diciendo esto,puso su mano en su hombro y Eris bajo hasta ella. Bell acerco su mano hasta la cara de Ron y puso a Eris enfrente de el.

-Solo acaricialo y disculpate,no te hara nada-dijo sonriendo

Ron trago en seco. Acerco su mano temblorosamente a Eris,lo acaricio.

-Pe--perdon Eris-dijo palido

Bell sonrio y volvio a ponerse a Eris en el hombro.

-Eso es todo,eres valiente-volvio a darle un beso pero esta vez en la comisura de los labios

Se levanto y fue con las otras dos,despues se fueron. Harry se acerco rapidamente a Ron que seguia palido.

-Ron!RON!-dijo Harry preocupado-estas bien?

-S-Si-dijo tragando saliva

-Fue MUY valiente de tu parte-dijo Harry suspirando al verlo

Ron solo asintio con la cabeza y empezo a tomar su sumo de calabaza. Fue entonces que su mente regreso hasta el beso que le dio cerca de los labios y se sonrojo.

Salon de Pociones

Las chicas habian llegado primero que todos y se sentaron hasta atras. Shiory levanto los pies hasta ponerlos encima del pupitre y cerro los ojos haciendose para atras,Bell saco su discman y termino de escuchar su Cd de Rammstein y Herms volvio a sacar su libro de 'Guia practica para los vampiros actuales' y continuo con su lectura. No habia avanzado mucho cuando oyo que alguien abria la puerta y volteo a ver quien era. Draco Malfoy habia entrado junto con la estupida de Pansy,el creido de Blaise y los orangutanes de Crabbe y Goyle. Rolo los ojos y continuo con su lectura. Poco tiempo despues ya habian entrado varios alumnos,asi que cerro su libro con el separador y lo metio en su mochila. Le hizo una seña a Bell que se quitara los audifonos y guardara su discman y que despertara a Shiory o si no se iba caer a la entrada de Snape. Severus entro con su habitual mal humor azotando la puerta,pero esta vez con la cara arañada y la mano derecha vendada. Hermione oculto una sonrisa al recordar la paliza que su gato le habia dado. Acaricio la cabeza de Crookshanks que estaba en sus piernas.

-Bien clase,hoy empezaremos con una pocion muy dificil que merece toda su atencion y de sus cinco sentidos agudizados-dijo viendo a Shiory que estaba estirandose y bostezando

Shiory sintio las miradas y abrio un ojo. Vio que todos la veian y los vio por un rato hasta que su serpiente decidiera que le estaban dando mucha atencion a su ama y enseño sus colmillos atemorizando a todos hasta que desviaron su mirada de ella. Snape lanzo un leve gruñido hacia la serpiente de Shiory e iba a decir algo cuando las palabras de Hermione regresaron a su mente previniendolo acerca de las mascotas venenosas de sus amigas. Suspiro fuertemente y continuo con la clase ahora con la atencion de Shiory.

-Esta pocima sirve para incrementar su poder fisico por un dia,las instrucciones apareceran en el pizarron,agarren las cosas en silencio,preparen la pocion y tomen nota acerca de la preparacion de la pocima

Se sento en su escritorio y empezo a hojear un libro mientras los estudiantes iban por las cosas. Media hora despues observo que todo el salon estuviera haciendo la pocima,fue cuando vio al grupito de Granger. Bell estaba tarareando una cancion mientras que Shiory veia el techo y Hermione hojeaba su libro nuevo. Severus vio la oportunidad perfecta para que esas tres quedaran en detencion,asi que se acerco sigilosamente hacia ellas. En cuanto llego puso sus manos fuertemente en sus pupitres haciendolas levantar la vista con aburrimiento.

-Creo haber dicho que hicieran la pocima-dijo venenosamente viendolas a cada una deteniendose en sus mascotas

-Eso hicimos profe-dijo Shiory

-Usted mismo puede verificarlo señor-dijo Bell

-La pocima ya ah tomado el color verde olivo que pedia y ya tome los apuntes profesor Snape-dijo Hermione

Severus checo la pocima y efectivamente,tenia un color verde olivo. Arranco con brusquedad los apuntes que le daba Hermione y lo verifico. Todo estaba en orden. Las miro fieramente.

-Supongo que creen que la pocima ya esta lista,no?-dijo venenosamente

-Asi es profe

-Puede estar seguro de que si señor

-Que quiere que hagamos para que lo podamos demostrar profesor Snape?

Severus las recorrio con su mirada penetrante y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios. Si la pocima estaba erronea podia intoxicar a quien la bebiera,asi que si estaba erronea,podria deshacerse de esas tres. Saco tres botecitos de su tunica y los lleno de la pocima. Luego puso un botecito enfrente de cada una.

-Bebanlo,si esta erroneo su casa perdera 300 puntos,100 por cada una-dijo maliciosamente

Herms vio a sus amigas y asintio con la cabeza. Cada una agarro los frascos e hicieron un brindis.

-Salud!-dijo Hermione y se tomo la pocima de un jalon

-Santé!-exclamo Bell y se la tomo tambien de un jalon

-Cheers!-dijo Shiory y se lo tomo

Pasaron varios minutos en los que las chicas no demostraban nada malo o bueno. Snape se estaba impancientando.

-Señorita Granger,puede hacerme el favor si la pocima ah surtido efecto?-dijo acidamente

-Claro

Se levanto y fue haciaPansy que la miraba asustada. De un solo jalon,Hermione logro levantarla hasta el punto de dejarla con los pies en el aire y solo la habia agarrado del cuello dela tunica. Despues la dejo caer y regreso a su pupitre y se sento.

-Satisfecho profesor Snape?-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios que Snape no pudo identificar

Snape gruño molesto. Asintio con la cabeza y se fue de alli. Volvio a sentarse en su silla viendo como Hermione era vitoreada por sus dos amigas. La pocima le habia salido perfecta en menos de media hora.

-Señorita Granger,señorita Kitsune y señorita LesDemond,por favor salgan del salon con sus 'mascotas'-dijo viendolas-distraen a los demas alumnos

Las tres chicas sonrieron. Agarraron sus cosas y las metieron a la mochila. Hermione espero que sus otras dos amigas salieran para luego salir ella con su gato en brazos.

Snape se quedo muy pensativo por la nueva actitud de Granger. Al igual que Minerva se preguntaba que pudo haber pasado para que diera ese giro de 180 grados hacia el lado equivocado?

* * *

Gracias por seguir mi fic! y gracias por decirme eso de los R&R,desde ahora esta activados los R&R anonimos!bueno,para aclarar: 

Shiory Kitsune y

Bell LesDemond


	4. Flash Back

Las chicas iban caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a los terrenos del colegio. Se sentaron cerca del lago y vieron el lago con atencion. Hermione dejo a su gato que se subiera a los arboles a perseguir a los pajaros indefensos que estaban en ellos,Bell puso a Eri en el pasto para que comiera insectos que quisiese y Shiory se quedo sentada con su serpiente enroscada en su cuello. 

-Todos estan muy impresionados con tu cambio Herms-dijo Shiory seria

-Lo se-contesto la castaña viendo el lago

-Les diras por que el cambio o seguira siendo un secreto?

-Un secreto jamas debe de ser revelado

Shiory asintio con la cabeza y siguio mirando el lago con atencion. Exactamente habian pasado un mes y medio desde aquel dia en que Bell y ella conocieron a Hermione...

**----------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era una noche comun y corriente. Bell y Shiory se encontraban caminando por el parque hablando de cosas sin sentido cuando escucharon eso. Era una voz de una joven pidiendo auxilio y una voz de hombre riendo. Ellas se acercaron lentamente y vieron a una muchacha blanca con una melena castaña y se hallaba muy lastimada. A su lado estaba una figura encapuchada de negro con una mascara cubriendole el rostro con su varita en alto. Detras de el vieron algo que les helo la sangre: dos cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo con expresiones de infinito terror en su rostro. Inmediatamente Shiory saco la conclusion de que aquellos adultos debian ser los padres de la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo herida. No por algo eran las mejores en duelos en su escuela. Salieron de su escondite con actiutud amenazante y con sus varitas en alto.

-Atras!-grito Bell

-O sufriras maldito bastardo!-dijo Shiory

La figura las vio atravez de la mascara y rio estruendosamente.

-Creen que podran conmigo,par de niñas?-dijo burlon-Cruciatus!-grito hacia ellas

-Impedimenta!-gritaron Shiory y Bell al mismo tiempo

La batalla estaba muy reñida a pesar de ser dos contra uno. No podian hacer mucho contra un mortifago experimentado. Se estaban agotando y el parecia que no iba a ceder. En un movimiento, el mortifago les habia quitado las varitas dejandolas desarmadas e indefensas. Rio estruendosamente de nuevo.

-Les dije que no podrian conmigo-dijo burlonamente-ahora acabare con ustedes dos,pequeñas molestias,Ava--

-Avada Kedavra!-se escucho una cuarta voz

Un rayo de luz verde salio detras de el y lo dejo tirado en el cesped. Ambas chicas voltearon a ver quien era y vieron a la muchacha castaña. La chica se encontraba jadeando,con heridas en su rostro,brazos y piernas,la ropa desgarrada y sangre en su labio. Bell corrio a socorrer a la castaña mientras Shiory agarraba sus varitas y le daba una patada al encapuchado.

-Tranquila,estaras bien-dijo ayudando a la castaña

-Papa...mama...-dijo sollozando viendo los otros dos cuerpos inertes

Bell y Shiory sintieron el corazon encogerse y vieron a la castaña con lastima.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aqui-dijo Shiory al fin-el ministerio de magia puede venir por la acumulacion de magia que hay aqui y podrian vernos

-Nosotras ya tenemos muchos problemas con el ministerio-aclaro Bell

-Vengan a mi casa-dijo la castaña viendolas

Ambas chicas asintieron. Shiory dejo los cuerpos de los padres de Hermione en el lago para que pensaran que murieron ahogados y al encapuchado lo dejaron tirado. Fueron hacia la casa de la castaña y entraron ayudandola. La dejaron en el sofa y empezaron a curar sus heridas.

-Mi nombre es Bell LesDemond-dijo Bell sonriendo

-El mio Shiory Kitsune-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Hermione Jane Granger-dijo la castaña sonriendo un poco-gracias por ayudarme a salvar mi vida,se los pagare con mi amistad,se que no es mucho pero...es lo minimo que puedo hacer

-No tienes por que pagarnos con nada-dijo Bell

-Lo hicimos por que quisimos,y si quieres puedes olvidarte de nosotras en cuanto nos vayamos-dij Shiory encogiendo los hombros

-No las olvidare-dijo Hermione decidida-desde ahora las ayudare en lo que pueda y sere su amiga por todo el tiempo que quieran,pueden saberlo con certeza-termino sonriendo

Bell y Shiory se vieron. Por que no? Ellas solo se tenian la una a la otra,tener a alguien mas no dañaba a nadie.

-De acuerdo Herms,puedes contar con nuestra amistad tambien-sonrio guiñandole el ojo

-Vous pouvez posséder sur nous Herms, être pour être sûr (1)-concluyo Bell levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa

**--------------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Desde ese entonces,instruyeron a Hermione a ser mas fuerte de caracter y no dejarse pisotear por nadie ni nada. Le enseñaron varios hechizos nuevos que ellas habian inventado con tal de estar seguras aunque la mayoria pensara que eso era malo. Desde ese dia,Hermione se convirtio en una Black Rose.

* * *

Lo se,lo se,muy corto,pero es de madrugada y tengo sueño,jejeje

(1) Vous pouvez posséder sur nous Herms, être pour être sûr: Puedes contar con nosotras Herms,puedes estar segura


End file.
